


Vocato

by cadkitten



Category: Angelo (Band), Dir en grey, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Crack, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgy, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly quick oneshot in which Kirito is a demon and Kyo is a warlock who summons him on accident. Open relationships end up with a strange sort of trade for services from one of the Winchester brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikosuzahiru18](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mikosuzahiru18), [negativelovex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=negativelovex).



> Random requests combined! Die and Kyo go make-up shopping. Annnnd…Kyo is a warlock and summons a demon (Kirito) by accident. Have fun with wackiness and sexiness and kaboom!! — for mikosuzahiru18 & Sex in the Impala with Die/Dean for negativelovex - Also... really bad Latin, ignore how bad it is... used google translate 10000%. Sorry, I don't know people who speak Latin to go to.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame

A snort of a laugh left Die as he pushed Kyo against the wall of the mall bathroom. He was, perhaps, a bit more drunk than he was willing to let on. His lips pressed against the other's ear for a moment, a small sound bubbling up from his throat the instant that Kyo's hands clamped over his ass, tugging him closer. "Do it," he whispered, trying to encourage the other into speaking the words of a summoning spell, knowing they didn't have any of the supplies or the right setup for it. What could it hurt after all?

Kyo grunted, his fingers squeezing tighter as the other pressed in closer. His head thumped into the wall as he let go and then reached for Die's head, shoving him down toward his cock. "Suck me and I'll consider it." Demanding, perhaps. But he was enjoying it nonetheless. 

Die knelt down between his lover's legs, quickly unfastening his pants and freeing his cock. There was no hesitation as he took the younger man's length into his mouth and began bobbing his head over him, moaning as he took every single inch.

For a few moments, Kyo just remained flustered, one hand in Die's hair, the other tugging at his own blonde locks. But eventually he made good on his promise and began to whisper the words to a spell he'd long since tried to forget. The Latin words poured from his lips easily, "Vos obsecro, Kirito, hic et nunc esse in. Quia hoc ex mea pecunia operam dabo. Ego me tibi vincula solvere, tenere, donec liberi esse nunquam est. Tua voluntas mea est, tantum de tua facta meum. Finis."

A low moan left Die as Kyo's hips jerked and in the next moment, Kyo was cumming, almost as if compelled by a force he didn't quite understand. There was no warning and no end for almost twenty seconds. By the time he was done, he collapsed against the wall, panting and looking relatively shocked.

Die stood up, wiping his mouth and staring at Kyo. "Christ, how long has it been since you..." he gestured at his dick, looking confused.

"Earlier today," Kyo muttered out and then shook his head, moving to get cleaned up and help Die with where he'd failed to swallow part of it, sprucing him up before he unlocked the stall and started out. Instantly, he froze. "Oh fuck."

Kirito leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, a bored look on his face as he started at the pair of them. "I'd just _love_ to thank you for fucking summoning me in on that. Offering... like any demon just wants your damn cum or something."

Kyo stared at him, open mouthed, and then grabbed Die, shoving him behind him, slowly backing up toward the door.

"Don't bother. You attached me like a fucking idiot and no matter how far you run, I'll always be there." Kirito shoved off the wall and gestured at the sinks. "Please... that was... spectacular. But I'm sure the public doesn't want to be involved."

\----

Kyo sat with his arms crossed over his chest, Die beside him at the small bar table. Across from them sat a man, someone they'd once before had to interact with, and who certainly didn't look pleased to see them. A few feet away, Kirito leaned against the wall, his arms crossed firmly over his chest and a scowl on his face as he gazed off toward the bar area rather than toward the three men he was effectively with.

Dean looked up at Kyo as he finished off his beer, putting the empty glass down on the table and pursing his lips. "So tell me, what kind of idiot summons something they didn't actually want?"

Die raised one finger and looked guilty. "I... asked him to. When he does his spells he sounds so hot... I... yeah... bad idea and I fucked up."

Shaking his head, Dean regarded Kyo instead. "Hardly the fault of the person asking for it. This one here didn't have to name a demon and he sure as shit didn't have actually say the spell so precisely."

Kyo sighed, shifting a bit in his chair. "I get it. I messed up, okay? I'm willing to admit that. Just... help us. Please."

Dean's eyes swept over the table for a moment and then back to Kyo. "Was the blowjob really worth that much?"

"Mostly..." Kyo shrugged, "maybe not worth having him," he flicked his hand toward Kirito, "attached to my hip no matter what I'm doing, but... at least worth this trouble, yes."

"Right." Dean looked at Die again and then smirked, looking around and locating Kirito. "At least you bound him to you well enough. He's not budging."

"True... but he... sort of duplicates things, too. I may have gone too far in saying he was bound to my will... and may or may not have translated that into my actions on a somewhat base level."

This time a full blown laugh left Dean. "Great. So you have him tied to your base functions. You get some action... and he does too?"

"Basically... and any other necessity. Which gets awkward in a one bathroom apartment." Kyo looked disgruntled.

"I see." Dean looked back at Kirito again and then at Kyo. "Well, you brought him here with sex... have you tried sending him back the same way?"

"Yeah, but... uh... he sort of... wants involved when we try."

Dean pressed his palm over his mouth in an attempt to not dissolve into laughter. This was great. This was the best fucking case he'd ever had. It wasn't really endangering anyone and it was hilarious. He stood up and gestured. "All of you, come on." Tossing down money for their tab, he skirted around the table and headed outside. Once they arrived at the Impala, which he'd parked around the side, he slid in behind the wheel and pointed at Die and then the front seat. "Kyo and his own trouble get the back."

Kirito climbed in as well, actually looking approvingly over the car before settling in and waiting, looking incredibly bored. He yawned a bit dramatically and then calmed down.

Dean snorted, glancing at everyone. "How... open are you two about things? Would one time of including other people in your sex life break things up?"

It was Die who spoke up, murmuring a quiet, "Nah, we've... thought about it before. Just," he waved a bit toward Kirito, "he's too eager to do what Kyo does. So if Kyo tries to fuck me, then... so does he. Not really up for that. But, you know, like... another person generally wouldn't be an issue. If they'd wait their damn turn."

Dean studied Die for a moment and then Kyo and finally, turned nearly fully to see Kirito. "Let's try something then. Kyo... get touchy feely with Kirito." He waited for Kyo to argue, but instead, the smaller man shifted, settling over Kirito's lap and leaning in to kiss him. Before long, the pair of them were going pretty heavily at one another, arousal clearly ramping up for both of them.

By the time Dean refocused on Die, the redhead was staring at the pair, his lower lip caught between his teeth, his hand fisted in the material of his pant leg as he tried to keep himself in check. The instant clothing started coming off in the back seat, Dean reacted, sliding closer to Die and crooking a finger at him. 

Moans started coming from the backseat, the sound of two men definitely going at one another filling the Impala. Die eased himself over Dean's lap, settling there and pressing his lips to the hunter's ear. "I'm so fucking pent up... please... even just once."

"You don't have to beg," Dean returned softly, his hands already unfastening Die's pants. "This is part of the offering to send him back."

Regardless, Die clung to the other, his hips jerking a bit every few moments as Dean started to touch his cock. Little moans drifted out, Die's hands finally migrating to grab at Dean's clothing as well until he had him free of his pants as well. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a super lubricated condom, ripping it open with his teeth and staring at Dean for all of a few seconds before reaching to roll it over the hunter's length. For a moment, he leaned forward and breathed out, "Just do it hard... and quick."

Dean grunted in return, watching as Die shifted himself around so he was facing the front windshield, yanking his pants down and then easing himself back over Dean's lap. The hunter reached down to steady his dick, letting Die find the right angle and then sink down on him. A rough moan bubbled up from his throat as he slid all the way into the other. One arm wrapped around the smaller man's waist and he started to fuck up into him as hard as he could from the position, Die crying out and clinging to the Impala's dash.

Behind him, Kyo and Kirito had started actively humping against one another. The slick sound of their cocks grew more and more frantic, only helping to ramp Dean up as he relentlessly pounded into Die's ass. "Oh god," he hissed out, fucking harder as he stared down at what he was doing. His head hit the back of the seat and he hissed out, "Do it, Kyo... fucking do the reversal." And then under his breath, "Christ, you're tight."

For his part, Die was grappling with the dashboard and trying not to hit his head on the glass, all while finally getting what he'd wanted for almost a month now. He was so hard he was nearly in pain, his balls tight against his body just from Dean fucking him, not even needing direct stimulation to his dick to feel like he was about to cum. There was a hell of a lot to be said about desperation, that was for damn sure.

Kyo's words started to come, though honestly more than a bit broken up by moans and gasps as he kept right on with Kirito. "Dimittam te Kirito, quos ante habuisti: et esse in hoc. Ego hoc ex mea erga finis pretium. Dimittam te mihi, nec de cessabunt. Tuam voluntatem tuam, quae agis, sicut fœnum terræ. Sint liberi."

In the next second, Kyo's back arched and he strained hard, his hot release spurting out over Kirito's abdomen as he lost it. Dean and Die both rocketed over the edge without so much as a single bit of warning, Die crying out so loudly Dean was sure someone would hear as his own hips slammed up into him a few more times and stilled as he filled the condom between them in one of the most satisfying orgasms he'd had in years.

Kirito strained up against Kyo for a few more seconds and then lost it as well, his cum mixing with Kyo's own as he leaned back and moaned, his hips arching up hard from the seat. There were a few more sharp jerks and then he settled back, panting as he stared up at Kyo, a smirk on his lips. Their lips met for a brief moment before he breathed out, "Si iterum hoc modo dicitur," and then disappeared in a puff of black smoke, leaving Kyo covered in cum and sweat, panting against the backseat. 

"He's gone," Kyo finally offered, though he didn't move, just trembling there as the aftershocks of his orgasm rippled through him, something about the moment so much more arousing than he'd really thought it would be.

Die was leaning against Dean, the pair of them still panting for their breath, a smirk on both of their faces as they stared out the windshield, perhaps a bit surprised no one was coming to investigate.

"What'd he say?" Dean finally asked, moving to get himself put back together, Die doing the same and Kyo finally moving as well.

"That if I wanted it again... to call." Kyo breathed out a quiet laugh. "I don't think I need to bind him to do it though."

"Perhaps not." Dean settled behind the wheel. "Need a ride?"

**The End**


End file.
